


Grin

by TheDevilsLovingBitch



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsLovingBitch/pseuds/TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: Grin "...grinning, an act of intimidation." Just a series of bite-sized drabbles between Kagome Higurashi and Gin Ichimaru. Completed. Enjoy.





	Grin

**Notice**

The first time he'd noticed her had been somewhere in Rukongai. Small. Dark haired. Skin lightly tanned from the sun. Hungry and tired himself it was the eyes, of a strikingly deep blue, that caused him to watch her till she disappeared around the corner of a building.

**Odd**

She thinks they're an odd pair. Young, seemingly like herself. One a girl, like herself, with straw colored hair dressed in a lavender yakuta. He's odder. Whoever heard of a youth having silver hair?

**Grace**

The next time he sees her is at the tea house where he and Rangiku had rooms upstairs. He's not sure what to make of her. But Rangiku seems taken with the idea of another female in their midst and he gives in with bad grace.

**Past**

Her past is long and complex. Born in modern Japan she died, through the fickle whims of fate, some five hundred years in the past. During the height of the feudal era trying to restore a jewel once thought of as myth. Those who know about her past can be counted on one hand.

**Sleep**

The first time her new friends learnt sleep wasn't easy for her she'd woken the entire hut with her screaming. She ends up tucked between the pair. There's a slim arm around her waist. And in the morning the other's breasts, already outrageously large, nearly suffocate her.

**Academy**

He enters the Academy first with grades that haven't been seen in at least a century. Something another Shiba. By the time he is finishing the first year he spots a woman with straw blonde hair and one with dark blue eyes among the new recruits.

**Divisions**

They all get their own assignments. He is sent to the 3rd Division as the fourth seat; Rangiku to the 10th Division as the sixth seat. Of all places she is sent to the 1st Division as the 3rd seat. It's not a bragging right. There's far higher expectations in the 1st.

**Reflection**

They say a zanpakuto is a reflection of the Shinigami's inner self. She considers the katana resting across her lap, the hilt the color of old blood. How strange Wairudodebiru (wild devil) is hers when she's anything but a devil.

**Blankets**

She wakes in a cold sweat her heart pounding and breathe catching somewhere in the depths of her chest. She lies there for a moment or two wondering if she can go back to sleep before throwing the blankets off and standing. Something's wrong. She knows it.

**Notice II**

He doesn't look as the newly instated Captain arrives at the meeting. Everyone else notices them. How can't they? The dark haired woman is arguing with her lieutenant, the busty Matsumoto, as if they've known one another for years.

**Ridiculous**

She finds the idea ridiculous and says so. The blonde 5th merely shrugs his shoulders.

**Buttons**

Pushing buttons, simply wind his fellow Shinigami up, was one of his favorite pastimes. Still. Resisting the urge to pout as the dark haired woman called over her shoulder that she may have to cancel their drinks to have tea with Ukitake he admitted button pushing wasn't as much fun when someone returned the favour.

**Treats**

At the beginning of every third month the 10th Captain would make a stash of rabbit faced manju to deliver. She'd start at the 1st Division, having once been the 3rd seat, and work her way through. Listening to his division members Gin shook his head. Who wanted manju? The daifukumocha left on his desk was so much better.

**Habits**

Observing the comings and goings of others was a habit he developed in his youth. It had kept him and others alive through tougher times. It's a habit he'll never shed. So often he returns to a barrack long asleep.

**Shower**

The shower wall is cool against her back. The solid torso is warm against her front. Lifting her with an ease that his slender frame certainly didn't convey she just catches the muttered congratulations before his mouth find hers swallowing her cry as he slides home.

**Fire**

He's playing with fire. He knows that. If Yamamoto discovers he's inside the 1st Division barracks buried within the 3rd seat, even if by tomorrow she'll be the 10th Division's lieutenant, the Captain Commander will have his head. But as her sex clamps down, a tight rippling squeeze that milks him dry, he finds he doesn't quite care.

**Delicious**

She had wanted to finish her shower. Instead she finds herself standing on her tiptoes and gripping the shower's railing to keep from slipping. A large hand rests at her shoulders pushing so she's bend forwards. The other has a bruising hold upon her hip. The angel is terrific, his cock rubbing deliciously against her g-spot with every thrust.

**Tighten**

She's sore. There's a dull ache between her thighs. She's hot. He's wrapped around her like a blanket, one bare leg wedged between hers and long fingers splayed across her belly. Trying to wiggle free she nearly screams when the arm around her waist tightens. Damn it. She has to go pee.

**Names II**

Her name seemed innocent enough. Higurashi, after the melancholy evening cicadas who start singing with the setting of the sun. Kagome, after a child's game. A child's game where, if luck isn't on her side, 'Kagome' is stabbed in the back during the early morning hours.

**Speed**

Sometimes speed was essential. Shunpo for example, of which he was an expert. Other times it was good to be slow, taking the time to savor. Chuckling at the mumbled tōsaku kitsune (perverted fox) he leaned down to claim her lips with his own.

**Apologize**

Uttering an impressively wolfish growl the 10th Captain threw her hands up in the air and stomped off, face still flushed in embarrassment. With a shake of his head and a soft laugh he obediently follows. Even if he won't, or can't, apologize she'll forgive him.

**Winter**

She hated the cold and the ice. Anything to do with winter. Ever since she had slipped outside of the 1st Division in front of the other Captains gathered at Yamamoto's request. Even as he places a cup of steaming coca in front of her she doesn't pause in her tirade.

**Symbols**

She laments the symbol of her division, the daffodil. A symbol of creativity and inspiration. Forgiveness. A symbol of hope it was meant to bring the clarity and self-reflection needed to succeed.

**Frown**

He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. It being the two Captains conversing. It being how the newly appointed 6th, having replaced his grandfather, Captain was standing a little too close. He frowned as a laugh reached his ears.

**Rules**

He tells himself that rules are there to be broken. They are  _meant_  to be broken. So caught up in his thoughts he jumps slightly at the touch on his forearm. But he shakes off her concern, inquiring about her division rather than answer. Later on, as he listens to the deep quiet of a sleeping Gotei 13, he curses rules.

**Rain**

She can just hear the rain outside. It's heavy. A downpour. How suitable given her mood. To think that she would find herself in the mortal world once again and not of her own choice. Breathe escaping in a heavy sigh she turned away from the window.

**Change**

She's no longer there. The white haired chibi is, the youngest Captain in a very long time. He's not so sure about this change. But what's done is done.

**Names II**

Names have meaning. Names have power. To most he was simply Ichimaru (one man/ring), to others he was Gin (silver). So few referred to him as Ginshi (silver thread), the name he'd been born with.

**Tea**

Not much has changed. The tea house where they all first met, where he'd worked for nearly free, is still on the edge of Rukongai. It's still run down. Older now and so are they. That old vow teasing the edge of his consciousness he pushes the door open.

**Symbols II**

He scowls at the innocent looking flower. He supposed Izuru had thought it cute to give the 3rd Division Captain the division's symbol. Thought of as a flower of the gods it also symbolized the despair and grief of lost love.

**Unwelcome**

He shrugs as his lieutenant wandered off, looking as if he was about to fall asleep on his feet. He had warned Izuru about his nightly habits. So maybe he'd been a bit mean and stayed out longer than usual. The blonde shouldn't have intruded where he wasn't welcomed.

**Remember**

He doesn't remember his past. It's possible he never had one. Or at least one worth remembering. All he remembers is here, Rukongai, and of the plans within plans to destroy that person while keeping those important out of harm's way.

**Habits II**

She'd been well known in the Gotei 13 for her habits. Some normal, some bizarre. Not much has changed since she fled Soul Society some 110 years ago. When Byakuya arrives with the others to help with the Bount issue she flings herself into the 6th's arms.

**Empty**

Rangiku settles herself beside the former Captain trying to smile at the disbelief that stares back at her but its useless. The black haired woman looks as empty as she feels without the smirking fox.

**Sacrifice**

He has sacrificed a lot to get this close to Aizen. Friendships he might have had. As 3rd Captain he alienated himself from others least they saw through him. Friendships he had. He can't shake the look of of disappointment on Rangiku's face. He's thankful for the small mercy of having not seen her when she learnt of what he's done.

**Risk**

He hesitates for a moment before Flash-stepping away. It's an unnecessary risk. But some risks are worth it.

**Sly**

He was always a sly bastard. And he puts all his skill to use outside the small apartment in the Living World as he cracks open a window, as he did so long ago when lieutenant and she 3rd seat, and listening intently enters. If Aizen knew about this venture of his he'd be a dead man walking.

**Genius**

He catches her by surprise. He doesn't need to be a genius to see the shock in azure blue eyes. He is, by rights, the enemy. He did, by rights, betray the Gotei 13 siding with Aizen. Before she can draw her shikai though he crosses the room and grabs her right wrist, her sword hand.

**Mask**

The grip on her wrist tightens, an unspoken warning, before the fox's features slip. That grinning mask of his disappearing. Lips curve downwards. Brows crease. A pair of strikingly light blue eyes meet her darker azure gaze. She stills as she considers what she sees there.

**Always**

Brushing sweat-dampened ebony hair away from her face, he glanced out the window realizing Aizen will 'miss' him soon. If only. Fingers run irritably through mussed silver hair. If only. So many ifs, so many onlys. Standing he slid back into his hakamas, pausing as pale blue eyes caught sight of the desk. He's never been able to say it but...

**Leave**

When he leaves, out the same window he'd sneaked in through, she sags against the wall.

**Quiet**

Some eight months after the war the 10th Division's quiet is broken by Rangiku's squeal at the toddler in her old captain's arms. With black hair and blue eyes at four months he's pudgy and simply adorable. And though she's not quite accepting, she's not surprised in the slightest.

**Home**

Her hand resting lightly on her stomach as she scratched Gādo's ears, the Bernese lying beneath the crib where Shin slept, she grinned. It was good to be home.

* * *

 **PAIRING:**  Gin Ichimaru (former 3rd Captain) x Kagome Higurashi (former 10th Captain)

**Author's Note:**

> So his age in Academy is changed to fit story & it's a tad ridiculous to be a kid when most entering are teens.  
> The two snippets Apologize & Always tie together though you may have to reread them to make the exact connection; by the way hakamas are a sort of loose trousers.  
> The issue Rangiku has in Quiet is the toddler's age as he'd have to have been conceived about five months just before the war's end.  
> At the finale in Home Shin means truth & Gādo means guard.
> 
> So's he dead or alive?


End file.
